I Know Men that Could rape You
by Fancy-Hart
Summary: What if Susan Wright had made good on her threat?


I know men that could rape you

"Hello Maggie" spoke Sharon Bishop, donned in her black gown, and grey tinged wig; the dark-skinned woman cast a forbidding figure that seemed taller than her usual 5ft. At home in the familiar surroundings of a courtroom, she was a woman of power, a woman of assuredness, a woman who would go to any limit to ensure the freedom of her client.

"Hi" came a cracked voice from the witness stand. Jocelyn – although clad in a mirror image of her opponent's attire- cut an altogether different figure; she looked up into the eyes of Ms Radcliffe and gave a slight nod with an encouraging smile. Whilst no one could ever accuse the two female lawyers as being soft, there was a certain kindness to Ms Knight that was apparent when she looked at the nervous reporter who now stood on the stand. Maggie cleared her throat and again spoke, this time with more assuredness. "Hello"

Sharon gave a smile and looked down at her notes; despite having the map of questions committed to memory; appearing as though she were making it up as she went along was far more intimidating to the witness – intimidation meant fear; fear meant mistakes, mistakes on the opponent's part, meant hesitation in the jury's minds – and more opportunity for her client to go free.

If she could cast doubt on Maggie Radcliffe's story of Susan breaking in and threatening her- it would cause enough blur and grey to have them wonder whether the unpopular dog owner was telling the truth about other aspects of her testimony.

She looked up at the middle-aged blonde and asked "You allege that on the night of 24th July on 2013 Ms Wright broke into your office?"

"Yes, she did."

"So, you say" smiled Sharon. "Were there any witnesses?"

Maggie glanced at Jocelyn, who nodded subtly. "No."

"So, we have just your word for it then?"

"It happened! "argued the reported

"Well we just have your word for it, don't we?"

"She came into my office and she threatened-she threaten- "the reporter looked down and tried to regain her breathing. "She threatened to have me raped and- "

"No, Maggie, _even_ if she had entered your office- for which you have no witnesses- the words you yourself describe her as saying, do not threaten anything, they are a statement."

"The meaning behind them was evident!"

"We are all aware, Ms Radcliffe that you are a journalist, perhaps the sensationalism that you use for your work shouldn't be used in court today.

"Objection" called Jocelyn

"Sustained. Ms Bishop you are walking a fine line here."

"M'lady" she glanced at her opponent and turned back to Maggie; who's hands were obviously shaking as she held them to her watering eyes. "Maggie – may I call you Maggie?" The journalist took a second to take a deep breath and wiped her hands with her face before nodding at eh short barrister. "Isn't it true that you made this up to help your friend, Miss Knight, win her case?"

"No I- "

"In fact, you were the one who repeatedly begged for Ms Knight to join the Latimer's case."

"Yes, bu- "

"And you were the one she came to when the case seemed to be going our way?"

"Ye- "

"And she told you that if she could get our witness thrown out, it would help her case?"

"Yes, but I don- "

"And she told you that if you lied you could cause enough doubt for our witness to be thrown out – causing a weakness in our case?"

"No- "

"Isn't it true Maggie that not only did my client not break into your office"

"she d- "

"and not only did she not threaten you – but you and your barrister friend concocted this whole interaction to help the Latimer's win?

"No- that's not what- "  
"How far will you go for your friend Maggie? Perjury is against the law you know"

"M'lady!" called Jocelyn, however there was no stopping the barrister as she continued talking over both judge and opposing council.

"isn't it true Maggie? Isn't it true that this is all a farce, and you are the girl that cried wolf?"

Then it happened. Maggie's snapped and Jocelyn's world broke.

The judge banged her gavel, "Miss Bishop!"

Jocelyn spoke at the same time "M'lady!"

In that same second Sharon yelled "Tell the truth Maggie!"

And the fourth voice that topped it all was the broken reporter as she shouted "She had me raped- ok? That's how you know it's not a lie. I walked out of that office and I was raped; just like she threatened. The reporter broke down, and Jocelyn stared as she collapsed on to her chair. Her co-council spoke up "Prosecution requests a recess"

"Granted" spoke the judge and banged her gavel on the desk. "Court will reconvene in 20 minutes."


End file.
